Entertainment
by hhah
Summary: If he couldn't find entertainment in the movie, maybe he should just find entertainment elsewhere. Warnings inside. PWP, kinda. SanjixZoro.


**Authors Notes**:Part of an OTP challenge on Tumblr that I never finished. This was Day Three for **Watching a Movie**.

**WARNINGS**: Handjobs and dirty talk in a public setting

* * *

The movie fucking sucked.

Sanji had no idea why he agreed to see this shitty thing. It was some macho guy action movie and it made him want to rip his hair out. Not that he didn't like action movies, but this one didn't even have a fucking plot. And the so called romance to it was total crap. What kind of a love interest allows his lady to get slapped around in a fight!?

It was implausible, and above all _boring._ And Zoro was fucking loving it.

Glancing at his boyfriend made Sanji scowl. He looked so fucking into it. Staring at the screen with wide eyes as he shoveled that popcorn into his mouth, big ugly mitts covered in so much greasy butter it was sure to clog his pores up. Sanji hoped he got acne. All over his face. Maybe one in the middle of his forehead. Because Sanji was bored, and this movie fucking sucked. Zoro hadn't so much as glanced at him since the hairy macho testosterone factory stepped out on screen and gunned down the bad guys with a gun that shouldn't have held that much fucking ammunition.

A shitty pop beat started playing in the background as the group of muscled idiots began driving into the enemies hideout and Sanji had enough.

"This is fucking bullshit," He said, though he had the decency to keep to a whisper. His boyfriend didn't notice, just shoved more popcorn down his gob. Sneering, Sanji thought about acting like an asshole but then got a better idea.

If he couldn't find entertainment in the movie, maybe he should just find entertainment elsewhere.

A grin blossoming on his face, he reached out and placed his hand on Zoro's thigh. It didn't get any reaction but a small smile tugging onto the green haired man's face, until there was an explosion on screen and Sanji lost his attention once more. He wasn't deterred though, and started stroking his thigh. Some action sounded like it was happening on screen, so Sanji leaned in properly and kissed Zoro's neck.

He felt Zoro's breathing hitch as the blonde man started nibbling along the thick expansion of skin. No more popcorn was shoveled into his mouth, and Sanji wasn't pushed away. Taking it as encouragement, he continued to nibble and kiss as his touches on his thigh got rougher. He started kneading the thick muscles of his leg as he nibbled up to his ear. Taking Zoro's ear rings into his mouth, he gave it a little tug and ghosted his fingers over the growing bulge inside his boyfriends dark black jeans.

"Sanji!" Zoro hissed quietly, pulling back and looking at him in shock. "We're in public!" He didn't look pissed off, if anything he looked amused and slightly aroused. Sanji just grinned at him and looked down the row they were in. Zoro had insisted on sitting in the back row, and while the seats didn't lean back up here it was strangely empty for such a perfect spot.

"We're alone," Sanji purred right into his ear. He felt the shudder that ran through Zoro. "Just watch your movie, don't mind me.."

His boyfriend gave him a look as Sanji pulled back and gave him a quick peck. Resting his chin on his shoulder, he kissed his neck again before he started to undo Zoro's belt. From his perch on his shoulder, he could catch Zoro's facial expressions if he looked up.

And for once since the shitty thing started, the moss ball didn't look interested at all. In fact, it looked like he was struggling to pay attention to the explosions and killing presented on the screen.

_Perfect_.

Getting his belt undone quickly, he pulled down his fly before pushing his hand inside. For once he was thankful that Zoro wasn't wearing those pants that hugged his legs and showed off that perfect ass of his. Because now he could fit his hand inside and still have enough room to wrap deft fingers around the growing erection and tug it out into the stale air of the movie theater.

Zoro's breathing was definitely heavier now, and it stuttered once more when Sanji ran his thumb over the tip of his cock. Smirking, he placed a kiss on his poor boyfriends neck before pulling his hand away from his length. A low whine left him, but Sanji was already planning on returning the touches.

Swiping his tongue over his palm to moisten it, he soon had it wrapped back around the idiots cock. It wasn't fully erect yet, but Sanji knew how to fix that. He kissed and nibbled at the flesh under his lips as his hand formed a loose ring around Zoro and began to stroke him. Zoro leaned back into the seat more and spread his legs, though it made no difference to Sanji.

He half wanted to get down on his knees and just take care of him with his mouth—at least that way he'd only have to hear the shitty movie and not keep catching glimpses of it out of the corner of his eye. But if he did, it may cause attention if someone looked to the back and saw a blonde head bobbing up and down over the crotch of one of the theaters occupants.

Sanji realized he was letting his mind drift as he stroked Zoro, and looking down where he could see the red head of his boyfriends cock disappearing into his fist. He grinned slightly. It wasn't as hard as it could be, but it was fully erect now. He kissed Zoro's neck once more and tightened his grip on him. The slick noises of the semi wet flesh moving were washed away by the sound of a sex scene starting up on the screen.

"Nice timing," Sanji chuckled in a whisper, not caring to watch. The movie had a low rating despite all the killing and he wouldn't see any boobs if he looked over, so it wasn't worth it. Zoro apparently agreed with the irony because a low moan left him. Or maybe it was because Sanji was teasing his dripping slit with his forefinger.

Either way, he couldn't have that.

"Do you want someone to catch us?" He hissed into his ear. Zoro let out a much quieter whimper and tilted his head back. Remembering how much the idiot liked to be talked to during sex, he licked around the shell of his ear. "Anyone could look back here, you know. See you. Me. I bet your face is fucking bright red isn't it?"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply and Sanji squeezed his cock making him hiss. "Don't talk back. Just listen," He said, keeping his voice low and his lips against his ear. The thrill of doing this in public and having the heavy weight of his boyfriends cock in his hand was turning him on. He was half forgetting where they were and getting lost in the sensation of the sensitive flesh in his palm moving up and down as he stroked his cock.

Sanji teased along the bottom along the thick vein under his cock, back up before stroking the dripping head and wrapping his fingers back around him. His strokes became quicker and he felt Zoro's hips start to thrust up, though he didn't think the other man realized what he was doing just yet.

"Imagine it though…" Sanji cooed. "Someone just..turning around. Seeing me, you…your cock in my hand. Hard and heavy, it'd be so _obvious_ what we're doing." Zoro whimpered once more and Sanji nibbled along the area where metal met flesh on his ear.

"Fucking getting off in a movie theater, what kind of pervert at you?" He continued. Sanji paused for a moment before chuckling deeply. "What does that make me though, I'm the one with my hand around your dick."

Zoro bit his lip and bucked his hips up quicker. Sanji wasn't sure how long this was going on, so he shifted a bit so he could pull his other arm out from where he'd been leaning on it. Licking that palm as well, he wrapped both hands around Zoro's cock and went back to stroking him. A slightly louder moan left his boyfriend and Sanji bit his ear in punishment.

"Are you getting close?" He asked, kissing the bit of his ear he bit. "You're going to come from me jerking you off in the fucking movies?"

A breathy _'yes'_ left Zoro, despite Sanji having told him not to answer him. He decided not to chastise him for it, and just quickened his strokes. He wanted Zoro to come. He wanted him to hurry up and come, despite how much he was enjoying the situation. Sanji was starting to get uncomfortably hard in his pants, which —unlike Zoro—were tight and fitted his ass perfectly.

"When I'm done," Sanji began. "And you've come and this shitty movie is fucking over, we're going home. Fuck dinner, we're going home and you're getting naked and you're going to suck me off. Before I come, I'll push you away and prep your slutty hole then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress as punishment for making me watch this fucking thing."

He didn't need an excuse to fuck Zoro until he was screaming like a whore, but well this movie really sucked and Zoro needed to learn what his boyfriend liked and didn't like. Plus Zoro never really objected to being fucked hard, so it wouldn't be much of a punishment.

Apparently the promise of being fucked was what did it for Zoro. He tipped his head back further, eyes screwed shut and his lip clenched so tightly between his teeth Sanji feared he'd bite through. He kissed his neck and continued to stroke him, licking up to his ear where he whispered more promises about what he would do to him and his ass when they got home. As soon as he talked about how he wouldn't even wait for Zoro to get hard again before going in for round two, he felt the steady thrust Zoro was doing into his hands falter.

A low groan left him, and had it not been for the convenient gunshots someone would have heard them. Zoro came hard. Sanji wasn't an idiot and managed to catch most of his semen in his hands, though some unlucky employee was going to be cleaning it off the back of the seat in front of them. He leaned up and watched as Zoro struggled to catch his breath, staring back at him with lust blown eyes.

When Sanji lifted his hands to his face to lick them clean, apparently that was all the motivation Zoro needed to tuck himself back into his pants, grab Sanji's wrist and drag him out of the theater to fulfill the promised fuck despite the fact the movie wasn't over.

He could catch it on DVD.


End file.
